


Baby’s ‘R’ Us

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Just a Glimpse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Dean goes baby shopping.





	Baby’s ‘R’ Us

Leaning against the door frame, Dean sighed. You were using his bed, Sammy curled up with you. You were on your side, holding the infant close. At first, you had insisted that you could sleep in what would become your room in later years, but Dean wouldn’t hear of it.

After everything you’d told him about, it was very clear that you and future him were close. Dean watched as you and his grandson-’fuck that’s something I never thought I’d say’  he thought, lay there asleep, the two of you trusting him completely already. He felt bad about not being in the same ‘space’ as you.

“Whatcha doing, _Gramps_?” Sam smirked, earning a glare from Dean. Both of them glanced over at you. “You know, it’s creepy to watch people sleep.” 

  
Dean moved away from the door, shaking his head. “I don’t get it. How can future me be so calm? I mean, she’s 16! And has a kid.” He ground out as they moved down the hall, away from where you and Sammy slept. “The letter said not to try to save you, or her mother- how the hell could I accept that? What happened to me? Everything in my gut tells me that saving her mother, and you is what I should do.” He ran his hand through his short hair.

“Changing the past never works, Dean.” Sam reminded him.

“But that’s the thing! It’s not our past. It’s our _future_.” He pointed out. “We know that she’s from twenty years in my future, which means I meet her mom sometime in the next few years. Once we find out who that is, and Y/N is born, I know that I have five years to find a way to save her. To save you.”

Sam shook his head. “Dean, you aren’t thinking right.”

“Oh, but I am. If I save the two of you, than _maybe_ she won’t get pregnant at 15. I won’t be a grandfather.”

His jaw was set. “I want no part of this. I don’t like knowing that I die, or that my niece had her son so young- but I refused to agree to whatever it is your to concocting. Did you not notice how she looks at him? Yeah, she’s young, but in our life? You fucking with things might mean that you never meet your grandson! Just be happy that you know that you live long enough to protect them both.” Sam pointed out, stalking off, letting his brother think things over.

Dean groaned. “Fuck.”

* * *

Your hair was left loose as you made your way to the kitchen the next morning, Sammy clutching your shirt. “Morning.” You smiled, sitting down. “Uh, what should I call you?” You looked between the two. “I know that it’s not like you’re happy about all this.”

Sam set a cup of juice in front of you. “Just call me Uncle Sam.” He smiled at you, knowing that this was the only way you’d ever get to really know him.

“Call me whatever you’re comfortable with, kiddo.” Dean told you, eating a piece of bacon. “Was thinking we’d take a trip to the store, get you guys some stuff. Especially that little guy.”

“I’d like that, but I can’t bring him anywhere.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Why the hell not?”

Sam chuckled. “Do we own a car seat, Dean?” He asked. “A child friendly car?”

“Please don’t tell me I get rid of Baby!” Dean paled, looking over at you.

You smiled and shook your head. “No, she’s actually the car I learned to drive in.” He looked shocked. “Said that I knew how much you loved her, so I’d be more careful. That, and he couldn’t teach his daughter to drive in some ‘lame’ car. But, Uncle Sam is right. We have no car seat, and Sammy’s never been in Baby for long.”

“Well, looks like it’s us then, Sammy.” Dean smirked at Sam, who laughed when Sammy giggled and reached out for Dean.

* * *

Standing right inside Baby’s ‘R’ Us, Dean had his hands on the handle of the cart. “I should have brought back up.” He groaned, looking around. “Or…something.”

Sam laughed. “You can face demons, but you’re paling at the site of baby gear?” He teased.

“It’s not like I’ve had to deal with tiny, slobbery, smelly kids before!”

“There was that shifter kid…” He pointed out. “Come on. How hard can it be? He’s your grandson.”

Taking a deep breath, Dean nodded. “Alright. Let’s go it.” He made his way quickly towards the back. “What do babies need?” Dean asked, looking over the overwhelming selection of stuff.

An associate came over to help. “Adopting?” She asked kindly. “Are you having a boy or a girl?”

Dean shook his head. “My, uh, daughter, and Grandson came to stay with us. We don’t have anything baby related. What do they need?”

“Times haven’t changed all that much since your daughter was born.” She smiled. “There’s the basics- a crib, a playpen, carseat, stroller, things to baby proof the home, things like that. Then there’s the extras. Toys, books, all the goodies. How old?”

Sam was smirking, amused at how flustered Dean was. “She’s 16.” He told her.

“I meant the baby.”

“OH. Seven months.” He told her, somewhat bashfully. “He’s seven months…”

“Come on, how about we start with the cribs.”

Sam grinned at his brother. “Why don’t you go do that? I’m gonna go look at the other odds and ends.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back towards the clothing area. He’d spoil Sammy as much as he could now, since he wouldn’t get the chance later in life.


End file.
